Adam Llewoh
Adam Matthew Llewoh Life History "You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." - Hayley Llewoh to Adam Llewoh Originally, Adam's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Council, as Andy was Hayley's Angel. However, due the Order and Andy saving all Council from the Personal assassin Wraith and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Hayley's pregnancy, it was believed by Hayley and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melina, the child that Hayley saw in the future, Hayley later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Hayley's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with the Triad, and with help from her mother, Hayley was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Hayley sustained from fighting evil. Birth Hayley went into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the "Blessed Child," the entire magical community believed that this special child was Hayley's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Crone concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Serian and Staryn, with the aid of Wyatt, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Crone and his partner Beth. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Hayley gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Adam's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Adam destined to be the blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. Hayley broke the family tradition of Girl's as the main heroes in the series and gave her son the name Adam, derived from Adam's first name, in honor of his great great great great grandfather; the middle name, Howell, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Serian; and Hayley and Andy decided for him to keep the last name Llewoh because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Cathy was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Llewoh family as Main heroes (Except for Celan). However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Blessing. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interference's" from Adam himself. When his aunt Serian installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Adam soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Serian to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Hayley and Staryn paid no attention to her claims, Serian took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Serian, Hayley and Staryn massacred the demons in the market and saved Serian. Hayley and Staryn returned to the market were they were confronted by Beth. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknown to Hayley, Staryn, and Serian, Beth herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Staryn was able to kill her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Adam's Encounter with the Cleaners Adam, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. In one instance, Adam ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Adam was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and casted a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Adam. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Adam conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realize the day was repeating itself. They ordered Hayley, Staryn, and Serian to clean up the mess or Adam would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Adam to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Adam after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Hayley a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again.